


Wedding Talk

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, Hypothetical Weddings, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sass, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam and Gabriel discuss their hypothetical wedding and who would cry at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I am almost sorry. I just... I listened to sappy wedding music for like three hours and this happened.

Sam was in the middle of research when Gabriel came over and shut his laptop. Sam had enough sense to move his fingers before they can be squashed. Sam looked up, slightly annoyed because they still don’t know what was killing people, but also really relieved, because he was tired of staring at a computer. Gabriel was looking at him rather intensely, especially for someone who was moments before making furniture dance across the room. 

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"If we got hitched, would you cry?" 

"W-what?" Sam blinked rapidly. His mouth, much like his thoughts, dried up.

"Would you shed a few tears? Would you blubber like a baby? Or would you do the watery snivel and hold it all in?" Gabriel continued on. 

"I-I don’t know-" 

"Or would you do the Disney look? Maybe the stoic ‘I can’t show emotion look’ some people go for." 

"Are you," Sam swallowed nervously. He tried again. "Are you proposing or something?"

If he was being totally honest, which he wasn't, the idea left him panicked. Also a little hopeful, but that fell firmly into the ‘Nope, not touching that right now’ category. Their whole relationship kinda fell into that category. Because, on close inspection, it was clear they had been dating for a long time. Not that what they did would be considered dating by normal people. Grabbing a quick bite between cases at gas stations, or having a picnic on the moon (and what a trip that had been) was not a movie and some popcorn.

Maybe looking at their relationship at all made it abundantly apparently that they were not a normal couple at all. It also made the fact they were in love so apparent that a corpse could recognize it. Sam was very much panicking at that point, because this was not something he wanted to figure out at the ass crack of dawn, with an archangel talking about weddings and tears. He wold much rather figure it out in- say- a witches den, where he would at least know what he wanted to do with the information. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “When I was propose, you won’t have to ask. I don’t want to spoil it or anything, but astronomers would definitely be shitting bricks and having to redo all their star maps.” 

"Oh, okay," Sam said, sounding ever so slightly relieved. His eyes widened and he quickly added, "Not that I don’t want you to or I don’t love you or-" Sam stopped and quickly put his head in his hands. He rubbed his eyes hard, trying to ground out the inane ramble and wake himself up before he completely fucked up. 

Gabriel pulled his hands away, mouth quirked up. “You, Sam Winchester, are a dork, but apparently I’m into that. Giant, dorky, hunters who are scared by emotions, but that’s okay. I literally have thousands of years. I can wait you out.” 

A laugh broke out despite Sam’s worry. “I can guarantee that you won’t have to wait that long.” 

"That’s good, Sammykins. Because I lied about how patient I can be. Maybe a century. Two if we’re stretching it."

"Two is the max? Can’t last longer?"

"I will have you know that I've played tricks that took longer." 

"You can’t be serious." 

"The goose was my idea." 

"I could have sworn it would be the platypus," Sam offered. 

"That one too. Now, up you go, Gigantor. Bed time for all the good hunters and whatnot."

Gabriel tugged him to his feet with ease, guiding him to the bed without looking. A small tug sent Sam sprawling, but he was laughing as he did so. He kicked off his shoes and rolled onto  
his stomach, tucking his arms under his pillow. He turned his head, watching as Gabriel flicked off the lights with a wave of his hand. Gray light was spilling between the gap in the curtains, illuminating Gabriel. 

Sam took a deep breath and said, “You know, I bet you’ll be the one crying.” 

Gabriel dropped down next to him, rolling on his side to look at him. “Of course I would. Dean walking you down the aisle will be hysterical.”

Sam rolled his eyes and settled firmly into the pillow. He thought of something before drifting off to sleep. 

"You’re not actually going to screw with the stars, are you?" 

"You’re just going to have to find out."


End file.
